I Knew You Were Trouble
by that august summer
Summary: Ally falls for the resident bad boy at Marino High School. But even though he was trouble from the moment she saw him, she still accepted when he asked her out. Now that she has a broken heart, who will help her get over it? Possibly by writing a song?


**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author's Note: This is a song-fic I decided to write. I think it came out pretty good! So guys, please, read and review! Oh, and I don't own anything but a fictional character that I included in here. **

**Song-Fic:**

**The Disclaimer: Do Not Own Austin & Ally or I Knew You Were Trouble by the INCREDIBLE Taylor Swift.)**

*Line Break*

_Once upon a time_

_ A few mistakes ago_

_ I was in your sights_

_ You got me alone_

_ You found me_

_ You found me_

_ You found me-e-e-e_

"Bring me a strawberry milkshake!" yelled Ally at her blonde haired friend who was just walking out of the famous store, Sonic Boom.

"Ok!" He yelled back before he completely left, leaving Ally in a deserted Sonic Boom to work on their newest song until he got back.

Ally grabbed her songbook from under the counter and quickly turned to the page she was last working on. She taped her pencil to the rhythm she was thinking of in her mind. Pretty soon, a river of lyrics began flowing through her. She got so caught up in writing all this down, she didn't notice a tall handsome figure standing in front of her clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry." she apologized as she closed her precious brown leathered book and pushed it back under the counter.

The tall figure chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine. I came here to pick up a guitar, I bought it a few days ago. But I had to leave before I actually got to take it."

Ally nodded before logging in to the store's computer. "May I ask for your name?" she asked politely.

"Trenton Ray."

Ally quickly typed in his name and waited for the results to load. But while waiting, she couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't very masculine, but you could tell he did work out. He was tall, about Austin's height. If you looked into his eyes you would easily get lost into the hazel gleaming pupils with little green and gold specks here and there. His coconut brown hair complimented his light tan skin well. He noticed her watching him and sent her a charming smile, showing all of his white clean rows of teeth.

By the time she was about to smile back at him the results had loaded making the machine alarm her with a 'Beep!'.

"Ah! Here you are." she exclaimed and pressed the 'enter' key. "So your picking up a fifth generation Yamaha cherry red electric guitar?"

"Yes." he nodded with the same charming smile still on his face.

"Ok, just wait here and I'll go get it." she said smiling at him before going to the storage closet where they keep all of their newest instruments. They learned to keep all the good stuff locked up after Austin broke into the store and borrowed one of their guitars without permission.

She picked up the box with the cherry red guitar picture. However it was too heavy for her, so she went to ask Trenton for some help.

"Sure." he said before he followed her to the storage closet and swiftly pocked up the box with no complication. Ally was slightly impressed by this, she always did like strong guys, well who doesn't?

Ally ran over to the computer again, and waited for the receipt to print out. Once it finally had, she quickly stapled more papers on to it and then handed them to Trenton.

"Here you go, and thank you for shopping with us!" she said in a friendly tone.

Trenton took the receipt and stapled papers before winking at her. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and then pulled out a card and handed it to Ally.

"Call me." and with another wink afterwards before leaving, his walking had so much swag mustered in it, Ally couldn't help but watch him leave.

Ally blushed before taking the card he had handed her and looking over the number so many times, she practically already had it memorized.

_I guess you didn't care_

_ And I guess I liked that._

_ And when I fell hard_

_ You took a step back_

_ Without me_

_ Without me_

_ Without me-e-e-e_

Ally accepted his offer and went out with him. When Austin and Trenton met, well, let's just say they weren't very fond of each other. Trish thought he was cute, but to her, he seemed more of the player type than the commited relationship type. And well, Dez. He didn't really take much interest in him.

Everything was wonderful at first. Trenton was an awesome boyfriend, he was anything a girl could want. He did those cute romantic gestures, like pull out her chair for her, lead her to any place by placing his hand on the small of her back and not go any lower, or feed her like in those corny yet sweet romantic movies.

She was sure she had finally found her prince charming. In fact she was so sure, that she let herself fall for him. Deeper. And Deeper. Each second they were together. And once she had conpletely fallen in love with him, everything changed.

Those romantic gestures faded. And so did his sweet, gentleman like personality. Instead taking it's place, was a rude snobby guy that she did not recognize anymore.

_ And he's long gone_

_ When he's next to me._

_ And I realize,_

_ the blame is on me._

"So, what do you want?" asked Ally while she looked over the restaurant menu.

"Uhuh..." is all that came out of Trenton's mouth. Ally watched his eyes roam up and down, and it seemed as if his thumbs were typing on something. However, Ally couldn't see what he was typing because he had set his menu up, covering the actions he was doing.

"So uh, what'cha doing?" she asked as she leaned over to look at his phone. I mean, they were in a relationship so she had the right to look at his stuff just as much as he had to her's.

But before she could even catch a glimpse of his phone screen, he quickly turned it off and put it away. "No one." he quickly replied.

She leaned back to her chair thinking. Could it have all been an act? Did she let herself fall for a stranger that doesn't exist?

She also couldn't help but think of all the warnings her friends had told her. Austin knew what he was talking about when he said he didn't like that guy for her because he had a reputation around Miami. And Trish saw right through him. Sure she admitted he was cute, but she also couldn't help but think a cute guy like that wouldn't have his own dirty little secrets. And Dez didn't have a big interest in him, which is very rare when it comes to ther red-headed friend. Dez was always very sweet and would try to get to know someone before completely judging their character. But not for Trenton. He wouldn't even sneak a glance at him.

And now she sat here with a broken heart watching her pretend prince wink at a nearby waitress instead of offering her one of his charming smiles.

_Cause I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Til' you put me down Oh!_

_ I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

She always knew. She always knew it was to good to be true. No guy would ever look at her like that. She was just a part of Trenton's game. And instead of him being the one losing here, the tables turned.

But who did she have to blame only for herself. She knew he was trouble, but she decided to go with it anyway. Believing that maybe, just maybe, she could be the girl that would change him for good. Look how wrong she was.

Although he broke her heart badly, it was for the best. On those days that he was completely obnoxious towards her, he took her to places she never went to. Made her do things she would never do.

Dating him was like her traveling on a soft cloud of air. He could easily make her forget everything with just his touch. When he stopped being her prince charming, everything dropped and she completly fell, with nothing to hold her up.

And all of this, was all her fault for letting it happen.

_No apologies_

_ He'll never see you cry_

_ Pretends he doesn't know_

_ That he's the reason why_

_ You're drowning_

_ You're drowning_

_ You're drowning-i-i-ing_

In the halls she would go to class crying or avoid eating and go somewhere else to let it all out. He could clearly see her crying with her head down during class, but chose to ignore it, that wasn't his business anymore. He could care less.

Around school not everyone knew the story behind her never ending tears. Some blamed her crying as a scam to get attention. Others thought it was for people to feel sympathy for her. But the one day that it really hurt her was when Trenton denied he was the reason for her tears when he clearly knew he was.

_Now I heard you moved on._

_ From whispers on the street._

_ A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_ And now I see._

_ Now I see._

_ Now I see._

_ Now I see-e-e _

Ally still never did get over how badly she was played. It hurt her so much to think that she was only good enough to be used in a game. No matter how many times Austin insisted on telling her that she was worth it, she was worth everything in the world. Then how come she didn't feel like she was?

She really did appreciate her friend's attempts to help her through this. But they didn't undestand her. So their attempts were doing painfully slow progress on her.

She would always hear on the streets that Trenton had moved on, now working on probably his eight girl of the month. She always managed to convince herself that it wasn't true. That Trenton still had just a bit of feelings left for her. Until she saw him and her. They were sitting on a beach towel watching the waves with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

The sight brought tears to her eyes. She dropped her songbook which clearly shocked Austin. He followed her eyes and watched the scene in front of him anger him so much. He turned to Ally to comfort when he saw she wasn't there anymore, then he watched the small brunette run away on her way towards the mall. He quickly bent down for her songbook and ran after her.

_He was long gone_

_ When he met me_

_ And I realize_

_ The joke is on me_

_ Hey!_

Ally sat in the practice room piano. Her face covered by her hands. Sobbing. Austin walked in and went to sit next to her.

"Shh..." he whispered while he rubbed her back as a small gesture of comfort.

"He was with another girl." she said through her tears and sobs.

"That girl isn't compared to you. You're much better than any girl he's been with. Besides he let go of an amazing girl that will forever be beautiful." he said softly while pulling her to him in a hug.

"I think we both know that's a lie." she said once again through her sobs.

Austin shook his head. "No." he said in a harsh tone. "That is not a lie. That is the plain truth. This guy is definitely stupid for letting a girl like you go. I bet all the other girl's he's been with don't have as much beauty as you do. Ally, don't you see how other guys stare at you? They want you. And if they don't go up to you it's because they're thinking 'Wow, that girl is gorgeous she probably has a boyfriend' and their scared of rejection by you. I know that's how I felt when I first layed my eyes on you." he held her by her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes while saying his speech. "You're amazing, you have all the qualities a guy looks for. Beautiful, smart, funny, adorkable, sweet, talented. How come everyone can see that but you?" he asked her in a sincere tone of voice.

She cracked a smile. "Thank you." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He smiled and pulled her in for another hug. "Dont thank me. I'm just saying the truth."

She sniffed. "Can you help me write a song?" her voice was so innocent and fragile. Just like her. Austin wondered why would anyone try to damage Ally? She could never harm anyone. She was lovely, she wouldn't even hurt a fly. Why would anyone try to hurt her?

Austin smiled. "of course I will. So what do you have in mind?" he asked her once they had positioned themselves correctly on the piano.

Ally smiled mischievously. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

_Cause I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Til' you put me down Oh!_

_ I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

"Ally are you sure you want to do this?" asked an un sure Austin from beside her.

Ally nodded. "Yes. I'm going to humiliate that jerk." her voice was layered with a determined tone.

Austin smiled, all doubts leaving his mind. He trusted her. "Then show him what he lost Als."

Ally smiled at him and then pulled him to her for a hug. "Thank you, Austin. For everything." she whispered softly into his ear.

After they pulled away Austin tucked in one of her loose bangs. "You can do this. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." whispered Ally before grabbing the microphone a guy from backstage handed her. Then waited for the curtains to open, cueing her time to sing knowing the ex-love of her life would be in the crowd.

_And the saddest fear,_

_ Comes creeping in_

_ That you never loved me_

_ Or her_

_ Or anyone_

_ Or anything_

_ Yeah!_

The curtains were opened just a crack, yet Ally could still see through it. The first thing she saw was the huge crowd. Her heart beat faster than usual out of nervousness. Yet the next thing she saw broke her heart even more. Yes she was over Trenton. But that didn't mean the sight of him being with another girl wouldn't hurt her.

And it's not just that. It was also the fact that he never loved any of them. They were just toys to him. A simple way to past time. And what's even worse, was that she was part of it. That was all she ever was to him. A toy.

_Cause I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Til' you put me down Oh!_

_ I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in._

_ So shame on me, now._

_ Flew me to places I've never been._

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

_ Oh!_

_ Oh!_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

I watched his reaction as I sang. He knew this song was about him. He knew this was all about him. He knew this was, revenge. His eyes were the size of saucers, he removed his arm from the blond haired girl sitting next to him and leaned forward in his seat as if reassuring himself that it was really me singing. I used to love him of course I would tell him about my horrible stagefright.

He hurt me bad. The ones that hurt me the worst, well I go out of my way to show them, that I'm not just some fragile girl they can push around. No, I'm more than that.

The shocked look on his face was giving me indescribable pleasure. It felt good knowing that she can do this. To humiliate him. It didn't seem like a very Ally Dawson thing to do, but like I said earlier she'll go out of her way to get back at who hurt her deeply.

_I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

_ I Knew You Were Trouble_

_ When you walked in_

_ Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

Just after she finished singing her catchy song, the crowd erupted in clapping. She looked over at Austin who was watching her from the sidelines, he was wearing a proud smile on his face and cheering her on.

Ally watched a retreating figure exit, a smirk was plastered on her face.

That'll teach him to mess with Ally Dawson.


End file.
